Fingertips
by edwardandelion
Summary: LIES SPOILER. Sanjit and Virtue aren't the only new ones to Perdido Beach. What happens if another one comes in, too, and could be necessary to the survival of the FAYZ itself? Read the story of a girl that challenges herself to remember her past.


**Title: Fingertips**

**Author: edwardandelion**

**Pairing: OC/OC**

**Rating: K (for everyone)**

**Genre: adventure, romance**

**Disclaimer: as much as id lurve 2. I do not own da gone series.**

**Summary: LIES SPOILER. Sanjit and Virtue aren't the only new ones to Perdido Beach. What happens if another one comes in too and could be necessary to the survival of the FAYZ itself?**

She sat there surrounded by trees, the air and scenery had a magnificent feel to it, and she could now understand why he had picked this spot to concentrate and write his story. He sat there his computer resting in his lap, moving hand to touch his face, his odd habit. He glanced at her, gave her a lopsided smile and went back to typing. She leaned forward in her foldable chair and giggled lively. The leaves were just beginning to change color, animals scurried around, and one squirrel even peeked out of a bush to take a glimpse at the two abnormal characters. Sunshine spots dotted the ground in random spots. She sighed. She loved this: peace and serenity, her two favorite things. He hadn't picked a better time to go out into nature and just enjoy.

"Papa, I don't ever want to leave this place," she stated. "I love it so much!"

He tilted his head back just a little and let out a deep chuckle. He stared at her with piercing black eyes. "I know, me too. You look magnificent in this sunlight." He also sighed. "But we'll all have to leave this place someday. We're going to run out of food, the tent's going to wear out…"

He waved his hand in a circular motion to say that she knows the rest of his trailed off sentence. Then he repeated, "We'll all have to leave this place someday. Just like your mother. I bet she's doing good right now. She's looking down on us and wishing us good luck and to be happy." He looked at his work in his laptop and back to his beautiful daughter. "Don't you think so too?"

The daughter tapped her long fingers on the armchair and looked down, a slight blush appearing on her tanned face. "I do, Papa." Then sadness shaped her face. "She's gone. You have to let her go like I did. If I can do it then you can too." She lifted her head and stared him straight in the eyes. "Isn't that the reason we've come here?"

Mr. Galamgam didn't answer and went back to his story.

The area wasn't completely silent. There were stray bird calls, bushes rustling, and keys being pushed. The girl rolled her eyes at her dad's silence and pulled out her laptop to play some computer games. She knows it is kind of awkward to use electronics in the wild but to these two weird human beings anything not common was common to them.

Her parents met at a coffee shop, and it was like love at first sight. Her mother worked part-time as a cashier. She was striking, all the men couldn't help but take double-takes every time she walked by. She smelled like distinct perfume, you couldn't miss it, but it was obvious that it was wonderful on her. She had top model features, men were after her like bees to honey. So, for Mr. Galamgam to land a girl twenty years apart, that was just no coincidence.

They got together and Mr. Galamgam had someone to call Mrs. Galamgam.

Then came the innocent, accidental baby. This baby's name was Felecia. She was named after a combination of the parents' names: Fele Jr. and Alycia. It really wasn't intended at all. It was an anniversary of their second year of marriage. They'd rented a hotel room, and the mood was light. Both of them were just joking around, raising their shot glasses high to cheer. Soon enough they were both heavily intoxicated. They let everything go and just let their bodies take control.

Felecia was six. She was just like any other six-year-old little girl. She loved her favorite Barbie dolls, she had a Sailor Moon backpack, and when she grew up she wanted to be a fairy princess that falls in love with a prince that lived in the sky.

Alycia Galamgam was getting Thanksgiving dinner ready for all of Felecia's cousins and uncles and aunts and grandparents. Fele Galamgam was still at work and was soon to come home sometime after the dinner. They were all in the living room playing board games, laughing and congratulating. Felecia honestly had no idea what was going on and was completely clueless on what to do, so she gave up and decided to just watch her mother mix stuff together and roast birds.

Mrs. Galamgam loved her daughter to pieces. She pampered her and spoiled her. Although she gave Felecia everything she wanted, Alycia remembered to teach her daughter manners and to keep her pureness.

Suddenly the window bursted inwards and shards of glass splayed everywhere. The window knives pierced some of the kids and adults and blood was already spilling. A man was covered in black clothing from head to toe and the only skin you could see was some around the eyes where the burglar cut tiny holes for the eyes and two itty-bitty ones for the nose.

He grabbed the closest human and unfortunately, it happened to be Felecia, Mrs. Galamgam most prized possession. Someone had better given him the money or he'll slice this girl's throat inside out. Everybody scrambled for their pockets giving away every last cent. When the thief got what he wanted he made to get out the same way he had gotten in, but he turned at the last second and spotted Alycia, an Asain beauty and he taken her with him.

Weeks later, a news announcement appeared on a TV in a waiting room. Felecia was going to get a dental monthly check-up. Alycia Galamgam's ID picture appeared on the screen, the hostess actively explaining the depressing situation. Her husband was too busy being preoccupied with his story when his daughter pointed and proclaimed her mother's presence. His head snapped up immediately and when he saw what had happened to his precious, beloved lover, his face turned grim. He slammed his laptop shut, stood up, and walked out without any warning. Alarmed, Felecia ran after him right when a dentist entered and asked for her.

Since then her father had taught himself to never love again, because he had learned that if you love someone, and if that someone was to go away, he would hurt. And he himself had enough of that already.

Mr. Galamgam was kind to Felecia, sure, but every time he looked at her he would see his wife instead of his daughter. Fele Jr. treated her like any day would. He played sports with her, went to her martial arts competitions, scolded her when she'd gotten an awful grade, but their relationship was void-empty. During all of these father-daughter times they had never gotten closer. Never gotten closer to understanding each other more.

Felecia still did what her very loving mother had taught her to do. She used her manners, and she kept her pureness.

She felt the top left-corner of her laptop where she engraved her initials: F.G. Felecia Galamgam.

She looked over to where the cooler was, which was next to her dad's foldable chair. She opened her mouth to ask for a Caprisun, when she saw that he disappeared. But she didn't freak out. She was used to her dad suddenly vanishing. But she wasn't used to him exciting without a noise. He always made a shuffling or a grunting noise every time he got up from his seat.

She let it slide though. Her dad was really weird one anyway. Felecia stood and got the Caprisun herself. A beeping sound emitted from her laptop. She curiously looked at the screen and cursed. In big block letters, two words took up most of the room: YOU LOSE.

Being a game addict, techie person she was, she sat down again and started the whole entire game all over and it would probably take a lot of hours.

**A/N: Usually id say I had fun writing this but… uh…. Not really. I guess the real fun would begin when Felecia reaches perdido beach. Hang on guys! Be patient for the excitement! Lol. Review/comment. Constructive critism plzz!**


End file.
